Konoha otra historia
by MINAKO NAMIKAZE
Summary: ¿Como seria Konoha si el cuarto no estubiera muerto?, ¿cambiaría la vida de Naruto?, !descubranlo!
1. Naruto Namikaze

Naruto Namikaze

-¡DETENGANLO!- se escucho el grito de un hombre

-Jamás me detendrán, son demasiado lentos-dijo el chiquillo de cabello rubio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-¡Naruto sama!-gritaba uno de los Ninja tras el chiquillo

-¡ya te tengo!-grito un shinobi saltando para atraparlo pero al instante el chiquillo desaparece ante sus ojos

-¿Qué?, pero ¿como?-dijo el hombre con las manos vacías

-no olvides que es su hijo-dijo otro de los shinobis ya fastidiados

-¡ja! lentos, jamás me atraparan-dijo el chiquillo con burla mientras una sombra tras el aparecía

-¡NA-RU-TO!-se escucho a voz de aquella sombra tras el

-glup… estoy en problemas-dijo el chico mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y volteaba con terror- ¡OTO SAN!- el chiquillo palideció a penas vio la imponente figura de aquel hombre cruzado de brazos mirándolo con desaprobación, la mirada color cielo idéntico a la de el mismo, su cabello un poco mas largo que la de el, pero con una serenidad única que contrastaba con la vena saltándole en la cien el viento jugaba con su capa blanca decorada con llamas color rojo

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo?!- pregunto el rubio al momento que levantaba al chiquillo por el cuello de la chamarra al notar como este pretendía salir corriendo-sabes que huir de mi no te servirá de nada

-ah, ¡suéltame!, oto san suéltame- dio el chiquillo pataleando

-kanashibari no jutsu-dijo el Hokage realizando los sellos con una sola mano a una velocidad increíble dejando paralizado al rubio menor

-no es justo otosan- dijo el chiquillo completamente paralizado

-Naruto- suspiro el rubio mayor-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- dijo el rubio bufando- retírense… es un asunto familiar, les agradezco que intentaran detenerlo, ahora yo me hago cargo- dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa dirigida a sus subordinados

-esta bien Hokage sama- se despidieron los tres dejando a los dos rubios

-kai- dijo el Hokage liberando al niño del genjutsu-¿Por qué lo hiciste Naruto?- pregunto seriamente a lo que el chiquillo solo desvío su mirada sin contestar

-Naruto, sabes que estoy muy ocupado co los asuntos de la aldea, no puedo estar reprendiéndote a cada momento, dime ¿por que pintaste las caras de los hokages?-dijo con molestia el rubio

-por que si-contesto el rubio sin mirar a su padre

-¡Naruto!, no puedes andar por la aldea haciendo cosas solo por que te de la gana, debiste tener una razon a parte de una patética broma de pésimo gusto

-¡¿a si?!, ¡pues solo así consigo estar un poco de tiempo contigo!, solo para regañarme puedo verte por que siempre estas muy ocupado con asuntos de la aldea, a veces siento que estoy huerfano no solo de madre, sino también de padre- recrimino el chiquillo corriendo a toda velocidad

-¡Naruto!- el rubio mayor pretendía seguirlo pero es interceptado por dos ANBU

-Lord Hokage, le esperan en la oficina los representantes de la Sunagakure- dijeron los ANBU

-ahora no puedo- dijo intentando ir tras su hijo

-señor, las relaciones con la aldea de la arena no van bien, si les hace esperar un poco mas les dará el pretexto perfecto para iniciar una nueva guerra- detuvo uno de los ANBU

-pero... si, tienes razón-el rubio relajo los hombros resignado-Naruto- susurro el rubio suspirando mientras veía la dirección donde había desaparecido su hijo para después dirigirse a su oficina, mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-oka san- el rubio arrojaba piedras a l lago del cual estaba sentado a la orilla-¿por que tenias que irte?- el rubio abrazo sus piernas ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas

-¿Qué haces aquí dobe?- se escucho la voz de un chico de su edad de cabellera negra azulada con una expresión fría

-no te interesa teme- dijo el rubio con fastidio mientras se secaba las lágrimas discretamente- Konoha es libre puedo hacer lo que quiera y estar en donde se me de la gana ¿o no?- el rubio arrojo una piedra con fuerza al lago

-Naruto sama, su padre esta preocupado por usted- un chico de cabellera negra sujeto en una cola de caballo baja con la mirada inexpresiva idéntica a la del menor de cabellera negra azulada.

-si claro… como no-susurro el rubio- eh, itachi san, ¿que hacen en este lugar?, ¿van a entrenar?- pregunto el rubio

-iee- el moreno mayor poso sus manos en los hombros de su hermanito- esta vez solo venimos a relajarnos al lago y a pescar un rato a la forma tradicional-dijo el chico mostrando una caña de pescar en su espalda

-ya veo- el rubio vio a su amigo con algo de envidia. Por lo menos le hubiese gustado tener un hermano para no sentirse tan solo-bueno pues… yo me voy para no molestarlos- el chico se levanta y camina con paso lento y pesado

-¿aniki?- el menor de los morenos miro a su hermano el cual solo sonrío y asintió-eh…dobe- el rubio volteo a penas para tomar una caña de pescar que su compañero de clase le había arrojado-¿nos acompañas a pescar?-pregunto el moreno menor con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante

-¿de… de verdad?-dijo el chico mirándolos sorprendido

-venga Naruto sama… le enseñare la posición para arrojar el anzuelo- el chico mayor integrante de la ANBU le hacia señas con la mano para que se acercara a ellos

-¡SI!- el rubio gustoso acepto la invitación del par de hermanos, olviodandose por un momento de la soledad y la discusión que habia tenido con su padre apenas unos momentos atrás, mientras tanto en la torre hokage se podia sentir un ambiente pesado, los representantes de la aldea de la arena eran personajes por demas ostiles, no era secreto para nadie que los lazos entre ambas tierras estaban fracturadas, a punto de terminar en una guerra.

-ES RIDICULO- grito el Hokage molesto

-no es así Hokage sama, los acuerdos que hay entre nuestras aldeas los han favorecido en sobremanera, exigimos que se nos envíen la mitad de las misiones que les corresponde, durante la ultima guerra Ninja nuestra aldea fue devastada por su fuerza, y nuestro señor Kasekage no ah olvidado la afrenta

-desde que Takuma tomo el papel de kazekage no ah hecho otra cosa que intentar estallar la guerra entre las naciones por un asunto personal

-las razones de mi señor no son cuestionadas, pero tiene razón, la aldea de la hoja obstruye la llegada de los clientes a nuestras tierras, es por ello que exigimos la mitad de esas misiones

-es ridículo, si los clientes nos eligen es por que confían en las capacidades de los shinobis de la hoja

-esta insinuando que nuestros shinobis no son de calidad

-no ponga palabras en mi boca caballero- el rayo amarillo estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-tiene poco menos de un año para aceptar nuestra propuesta, volveremos por la respuesta al terminar lo exámenes chunnin… hasta entonces, Hokage sama- despues de eso los tres integrantes de la comitiva de Sunagakure salen de la oficina

-¡MALDITA SEA!- en frustración el rubio golpea una de las paredes de su oficina haciendo una grieta

-cálmate Minato… no dejes que esto nuble tu buen juicio-dijo el hombre de cabellera blanca tras de el

-Sensei… sabe lo que esta propuesta significa… si no aceptamos esa ridícula condición…

-lo se… Sunagakure comenzara una nueva guerra, es lo que deseaban, nunca pensé que la obsesión de Takuma llegara tan lejos-dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos-jamas perdono que le arrebataras el amor de la hermosa princesa del remolino

-Jamás acepto que Kushina y yo nos amaramos, el cree que fue mi culpa que Kushina...- el rubio toma una fotografía donde estaban una bellísima pelirroja de ojos verdes sentada en una cama de hospital cargando a un recién nacido y elsentado a su lado abrazando a esa mujer con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-aquel fue el mejor día de tu vida, recibiste el titulo de Hokage…

-si, pero ese día recibí un titulo mucho mas importante, el titulo de padre, eh descuidado mucho a Naruto

-no digas eso, es solo que has tenido demasiadas cosas importantes que atender-dijo el hombre alentando a su alumno

-nada es mas importante que mi hijo… se graduara pasado mañana como shinobi, justo ahora, con una guerra en puerta… Jiraiya sensei, nosotros conocemos perfectamente los horrores de la guerra, lo que conlleva, no soportaría perder también a mi hijo, la vida de un gennin es muy peligrosa-dijo el Hokage mirando con angustia a su maestro-Naruto es todo lo que tengo, si algo le pasa a el también… yo

-no seas tan negativo, Naruto tiene tu talento y el de kushina en perfecta combinación, no tienes nada de que preocuparte- el albino posa su mano en el hombro del rubio- Naruto sera una gran promesa para Konoha, confía en su poder, lo hiciste hace 13 años ¿no?- dijo el albino con una sonrisa

-ah, se que Naruto tiene un maravilloso potencial, si no fuera así, Kushina no abría sellado a ese demonio en su interior- el rubio tenia una mirada dolida- ese ritual que le quito la vida- dijo cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas

-y que gracias a ello salvo la aldea, Kushina amaba Konoha y sobre todo a su familia, y desde donde este, seguro que los esta cuidando

-gracias sensei- el rubio miro agradecido a su maestro

-lo mejor será que te vallas a casa a hablar con Naruto, después de lo que me contaste debes hablar con mi ahijado, además debes estar agotado después de lo de hoy

-si… tiene razón, nos vemos mañana-dicho esto el Hokage se disponía a irse

-ah… y Minato- detuvo el Sensei

-¿si?- pregunto el rubio

-reconsidera loq eu te dije la ultima vez… necesitas una pareja que te acompañe, se que el recuerdo de Kushina es sagrado pero…

-sensei… no comencemos de nuevo con lo mismo, no necesito a nadie

-y ¿Naruto?, ¿no crees que merece que alguien lo este esperando al regresar de clases con un buen tazón de ramen casero esperándolo?

-… hasta mañana sensei- despues de eso el Hokage sale de su oficina directo a casa a toda velocidad-ya llegue- dijo al entrar a su hogar-¿Naruto?- el Hokage se daba cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía- así que aun no regresa- dijo mirando el reloj las siete… ¿donde estará?- el rubio se dirige a la habitación del chico, sonrío al encontrar esa habitación en un desorden total, cuanto le recordaba a el mismo cuando vivió solo después de la muerte de sus padres en la guerra Ninja.

-ya llegue- se escucho la voz de Naruto en la puerta de la casa-¡ja!, como si alguien me escuchara- rió con amargura- hola okasan- dijo el chico besando el retrato de su madre- hoy me divertí mucho ¿sabes?, fui a pescar con Sasuke teme e Itachi san, el usuratonkachi de Sasuke se callo al lago de lleno y se mojo todo, Itachi san y yo nos burlamos mucho y el de coraje me tumbo también al lago, itachi san se burlo mucho de los dos, dijo que parecimos un par de perritos mojados, Sasuke baka y yo intentamos tirarlo al lago también, pero es muy bueno , en cada intento terminábamos mas mojados, después Itachi san nos llevo a comer ramen a ichiraku, me comí un gran plato con carne de cerdo, me divertí mucho, recuérdame invitar a itachi san a comer con mi primer sueldo cuando sea gennin, vengo empapado okasan, será mejor que me cambie antes de que…- un estornudo corto la frase del rubio

-¿te refríes?- pregunto la voz del Hokage que había escuchado todo

-¿Otosan?, ¿que ases tan temprano en casa?- pregunto el rubio

-bueno, hoy termine el trabajo temprano, además tengo una plática pendiente contigo- dijo el rubio mayor con seriedad

-ah… eso… solo dime cual será mi castigo esta vez y ya… evítate los sermones- dijo el rubio mirando el suelo

-Naruto…- lo que siguió no se lo esperaba el menor de ninguna manera, su padre lo abrazaba con fuerza sin importarle mojarse también

-¿oto san?- el chico estaba realmente sorprendido, poco a poco salio de su sorpresa abrazando a su padre con fuerza

-lamento estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti hijo, pero que no te quede ninguna duda, que eres lo mas importante en mi vida, eres mi hijo y te adoro- dijo el rubio mayor abrazando con mas protección a su hijo.

-papá- el rubio abrazo con fuerza a su padre- yo también te quiero mucho papá… mucho- el rubio lloraba abrazado a su padre con fuerza

-te amo… hijo- el rubio mayor sabia que era todo lo que necesitaba, giro su rostro hacia el retrato de su difunta esposa, sonriéndole- "gracias kushina… por este maravilloso hijo queme diste"- pensó el Hokage mientras lo abrazaba aun mas fuerte…

XD CONTINUARA


	2. Familia Uzumaki

Familia Uzumaki

Todos los alumnos de esa generación se encontraban completamente nerviosos, hoy era el día decisivo para saber si se convertirían en unos gennin o tendrían que pasar un año mas en la academia, algunos se mostraban confiados, como en el caso de Sasuke Uchiha, otros les preocupaba mas el hecho de quien seria su compañero en el equipo gennin que le correspondería, como el caso de Hinata Hyuga que rogaba por quedar a lado del hijo del Hokage, lo mismo que Sakura Haruno, quien prácticamente imploraba a Kamisama por estar en el equipo de Sasuke Uchiha, lo mismo que Ino Yamanaka, su eterna amiga y rival, todos estaban sumergidos en sus propios problemas, incluyendo a Naruto Namikaze, su padre era un gran hombre, reconocido por toda la aldea como el mejor líder de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, el increible rayo amarillo de Konoha, el insuperable valiente a quien le devian numerosas batallas ganadas durante la ultima guerra Ninja, el asombroso heroe que salvo a Konoha de la destrucción a manos de el terrible Kyubi… si, todo eso y mas era el Minato Namikaze, relegando a su hijo a ser solamente "el hijo del Hokage", era el momento para demostrar a la aldea que tenia su propia valía, que era fuerte no solo por ser hijo del Hokage, sino por si mismo y no solo por su apellido.

-El examen final será el bushin no jutsu, espero que se hallan preparado- dijo el profesor Iruka mirando a todos sus alumnos para después sentarse en su lugar a lado de su amigo y compañero de trabajo Mizuki

-Bien el primero es Aburame Shino…

-El chico de gafas paso sorprendiendo a todos con su facilidad a la hora de hacer bushin

-Muy bien Shino felicidades te has graduado…-el orgulloso maestro de los chicos miraba con tristeza como sus queridos alumnos se iban

-Hasta pronto iruka sensei-se retiro el Aburame con su nueva banda Ninja con la seriedad que le caracterizaban

-sigue Abuwa Mitashi…

Los alumnos seguían pasando, algunos felizmente graduados otros reprobados,

- Namikaze Naruto- el chico de cabellera rubia se postraba delante de sus profesores hizo una serie de sellos que sorprendieron a los sensei, y no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse aun mas al escuchar…

-taijou kage bushin no jutsu- a su orden mas de 100 Narutos aparecieron en es momento llenando el aula con sus replicas reales idénticas a el, no era necesario que los profesores se lo dijeran, el chico había logrado realizar una técnica de nivel jounnin, estaba automáticamente graduado, el rubio volteo deseoso de ver la mirada orgullosa de su padre entre las gradas donde se encontraban los tutores viendo el examen, la sonrisa del ojiazul desapareció al encantarse de lleno con la soledad, su padre había roto nuevamente su promesa….

Mientras tanto en la oficina Hokage…

-¡kuso!, hace mas de dos horas que debí estar en la academia Ninja- dijo molesto el Hokage mientras se veía rodeado de papeles

-señor si no firma estos papeles la aldea de la arena lo tomara como una afrenta y…

-últimamente esa maldita aldea se esta haciendo cargo de fastidiarme la vida, por mi que esa aldea y sus afrentas se vallan a la …

-¡Hokage sama!- reprendió una mujer quien recientemente ingresaba a la oficina

-Mendokusai… lo que me faltaba- dijo el hokage entre dientes mientras veía ingresar a esa mujer de facciones mayores pero elegantes y bellas aun-oka san- dijo el Hokage mientras señalaba una silla para que la mujer tomara asiento

-Esperaba verle en la academia Ninja hokage sama

-Mis responsabilidades no me lo han permitido Yura oka san- dijo el Hokage con la mirada sumamente seria, a la mujer de larga cabellera rojiza contraste con las canas color plata propias de la edad de aquella mujer unos ojos verdes pero tan frios como el hielo piel blanca como la nieve

-Te recuerdo que tu mayor prioridad debe ser la felicidad de mi nieto…- la mujer tomaba asiento frente al rubio

-Yura okasan, si estoy aquí es por que no tengo mas alternativa, nada me daría mas gusto que estar viendo como mi hijo se gradúa…

-pues no parece, estas aquí atendiendo tus asuntos de estado, eres un egoísta, yo deje mi puesto en la aldea para estar ahí en su graduación, no estuviste ahí para ver su maravillosa graduación- dijo la mujer viendo molesta al Hokage

-¿Ya a pasado Naruto?- pregunto el Hokage el cual solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por parte de la mujer de edad avanzada- _maldición… yo debía estar ahí, se lo prometí-_ penso el Hokage

-Y no estuviste ahí…rompiste tu promesa como tantas mas, entre ellas la de proteger siempre a mi nieta…si no la hubieras dejado morir Naruto no estaría tan solo

-¡BASTA CON ESO YURA!, ¡SABES QUE NO FUE MI CULPA!- grito furioso el Hokage

-La dejaste hacer esa técnica mortal, sabias que perdería la vida con ella, mi querida nieta kushina no se abría arriesgado de es amanera si no fueras un kage tan inepto, siempre supe que serias su perdición, un bueno para nada- dijo la mujer hiriente

-te guste o no Yura estas en mi aldea, en mis dominios, no te permito que me hables de esa manera- dijo el Hokage con una vena palpitándole en la cien-no me haga olvidar quien es usted

-exacto, no se te olvide que soy la kage de la aldea del remolino, pero sobre todo soy la bisabuela de tu hijo, nunca confíe en que se quedara bajo tu tutela, siempre supe que seria mas feliz en la aldea del remolino con su familia

-NARUTO ES MI FAMILIA!- grito el Hokage dando un fuerte golpe a su escritorio- y nadie me lo va a arrebatar y a alejar de mi lado

-Nadie lo esta haciendo- dijo la mujer muy molesta levantándose de ese lugar-con tu descuido y poca importancia hacia Naruto, tu mismo lo estas alejando- la mujer se pone de pie-maldigo el momento en que mi nieta poso sus ojos en ti y te entrego su corazón, siempre supe que serias su perdición y desgracia, no te conformaste con matar a mi nieta, ahora también haces infeliz a mi bisnieto…-la mujer sale de la oficina dejando a un frustrado Minato con la impotencia en las manos y los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas

-kushina… mi amor…

Mientras tanto de regreso en la academia

-Mira es el hijo del Hokage-dijo una mujer mirando a un triste naruto que se encontraba sentado en el columpio del patio de la academia

-Si, ¿viste su maravillosa graduación?- se escucho la voz de otra mujer entuciasmada al recordar los logros del Namikaze

-Si, fue fantástica, un chico de su edad haciendo esa técnica tan sorprendente- apoyo otra mientras miraba "discretamente" al rubio

-no cabe duda que su padre es un genio- dijo la mas joven del grupo de esa mujeres-todo de seguro de lo debe a el

-si, seguro que el le entreno para este día- apoyo otra mientras el rubio hacia una mueca irónica ante ese comentario, ¿Qué dirían esas mujeres si supieran que hacia mas de 8 años que su padre no lo entrenaba?

-¡ja!, no se de que se siente tan orgullosas, ese mocoso solo lo hizo para hacer ver mal a nuestros bebes, es un fanfarrón, cree que por ser descendiente de la familia real de la aldea del remolino y ser hijo del Hokage puede menos preciar a nuestros hijos- dijo una mujer mirando despectivamente al chiquillo quien había escuchado todo desde el columpio en el que estaba, haciendo que se colocara los googles que llevaba en la cabeza para que no vieran sus lagrimas- es tan odioso como lo era la fanfarrona de su madre- eso ya había sido demasiado para el, Naruto sentía que le hervía la sangre, quería acecinar a esa vieja gorda, nadie insultaba el recuerdo de su madre, le enseñaría a esa anciana a respetar la memoria de su mamá, en eso estaba cuando escucho una voz que lo saco de la ira que tenia

-¿Naruto kun?- se escucho una voz frente a el rubio el cual al reconocerla volteo de inmediato

-¡MITO NEE CHAN!- el chico corrió a los brazos de la mujer frente a el

-jajajaja Naru chan mírate nada mas, cuanto has crecido, ya eres todo un Ninja- dijo la hermosa mujer de cabellos negro violáceos abriendo sus brazos para recibir al chico- no te veia desde que tenias cinco años- dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-si y yo no te veía desde que eras una loca de 20 años- sonrío el rubio de la misma manera

-eh, mas respeto a mis canas Naruto kun-dijo en forma de falsa molestia la chica-pero que hacías aquí tan solo?- pregunto la chica abrazando al rubio

-siempre estoy solo-dijo tristemente el rubio-oto san prometió venir a verme… pero como siempre rompió su promesa

-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué no lo viste?- dijo la mujer con una cara extrañada

-¿vino?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

-¡claro que vino!- dijo la mujer como si fuera lo mas obvio- presencio tu maravilloso tanjou kage bushin no jutsu estaba como pavo real completamente esponjado- dijo guiñándole un ojo al chico, no terminaba de decir ¡ese es mi hijo!- dijo la mujer mientras cruzaba sus brazos cerraba los ojos y asentía frenéticamente

-pero… ¿en donde estaba?, ¿por que no lo vi? y ¿por que no esta aquí ahora contigo?- pregunto el chico con ansiedad

-eh eh… una pregunta a la vez- dijo la mujer sintiendose mareada- estaba oculto en una parte de las gradas de los padres, no lo viste por que estaba usando una técnica especial de camuflaje para que los ambu no lo encontraran se escapo de la oficina para venir a verte, y si no esta aquí… es por que… por que…

-¿Por qué es una mentira no es asi?- dijo el chico bajando la mirada

-ay Naruto, no digas eso…-dijo la mujer con tono preocupado

-no le importo a mi padre-dijo el rubio tristemente

-Naruto.. no me hagas decirte por que tu padre no esta aquí realmente

-¿Eh?- el rubio dirigió su mirada a ella

-Ash esta bien, me harás decírtelo, pero no se lo digas a tu padre, el no esta aquí por que esta terminando de organizar una pequeña fiesta que hizo para festejar tu graduación- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos-tu papa quería que creyeras que se le había olvidado para que tu sorpresa fuera mayor- dijo la pelinegra

-¿de…de verdad?.... ¿papá planeo todo esto?- sonrío feliz el rubio

-Así es… si no por que crees que estoy aquí, tu padre no sabia ni por donde empezar por eso nos llamo- dijo la chica de cabellera negra

-Ah… entonces vamos… vamos ne echan

-¿Eh?... ahora… este,… no, no… no podemos ir aun, por que si no tu padre no terminara de organizar la fiesta y todo su esfuerzo será en vano- dijo la mujer nerviosa

-Comprendo ¿entonces, que hacemos?- dijo el rubio

-Este… yo… tengo que ir al baño, mientras pienso que vamos a hacer ¿ok?- la chica desaparece rápidamente en dirección al baño- ¡mierda!, con razón Kushina siempre me decía que un día me iba a meter en problemas por mis mentiras… ahora como le hago para organizar una fiesta en 20 minutos de aquí a la casa… ¡pero claro!, tanjou kage bushin no jutsu- a su orden 100 Mito aparecen- bien chicas hora de organizarse, quiero que hagan la mejor fiesta yo distraeré a Naruto por una hora ya saben lo que hay que hacer- a su orden las 100 copias desaparecen- ay pero que inteligente soy- después de eso la chica sale del baño-ven naruto… ya se lo que aremos antes de partir a tu fiesta

-¿a si?... ¿que vamos a hacer?- pregunto ansioso

-no pensaras no presumirle tu banda a tu mama… anda, tengo mas de 8 años sin visitar la tumba de kushina nee chan

-si… vamos tía Mito- así ambos chicos se van rumbo al cementerio de Konoha unos minutos mas tarde en la residencia Namikaze…

-¿Qué demonios?- el Hokage recientemente entraba mientras veía varias mitos trabajando en la casa, Mito Uzumaki ¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto el rubio al ver a una de las bushin colocar globos serpentinas otra llevaba platos, otra colocaba un gran pastel al centro de la mesa mientras varias en la cocina picaban verduras otras hacian la pasta para ramen y otras preparaban el caldo para el ramen

-ocupándome de que tu cabeza no ruede ¡baka!- dijo una de ellas

-¿Qué?, no te entiendo- por respuesta el hokage solo recibió una sonora bofetada

-¡¿que te pasa?!- pregunto molesto mientras sobaba su mejilla

-pasa que no solo faltaste a la graduación de tu hijo, sino que no fuiste ni por el- reclamo molesta la chica- que una vez mas salve tu imagen frente a Naruto kun , le dije que si fuiste pero que usaste una técnica especial para esconderte de los anbu para que no te llevaran de regreso a la oficina y que si no habías ido por el fue por que estabas ocupado con una pequeña fiesta para celebrar su graduación- dijo la chica molesta

-tu… gracias Mito. Fue todo lo que atino a decir el rubio- no se preocupe… se lo diré de su parte –dijo la copia mientras volteaba a ver al resto- ya esta todo listo… chicas ya podemos irnos- en un pluf desaparecieron todas las bushin, mientras se oía el timbre de la puerta, cosa que el hokage fue a atender- Usted de nuevo- dijo el rubio en manera molesta

- no te preocupes, solo vengo a darle su abrazo de felicitación a mi nieto-dijo la mujer entrando al hogar- y veo que no lo olvidaste por completo, bien al menos compensaras tu ausencia en la graduación de mi heredero con una fiesta a la cual por cierto no fui invitada

-Yura…- el hokage fue interrumpido

-No olvido nada y no falto, y si no te invito es por que sabría que llegaríamos obaa sama- dijo respetuosamente Mito mientras entraba al hogar Namikaze

-¡Abuela Yura!- el efusivo Naruto corrió a abrazar a su bisabuela

-ah… mi muchachito, mira nada mas que grande estas, felicidades por tu excelente actuación en la academia, dijo la mujer abrazando a su bisnieto- mostraste la superioridad del clan Uzumaki que llevas en tus venas

-gracias obaa chan. Sonrió Naruto de forma zorruna

-Y tu Mito… deja de mentir, Minato no estuvo ahí-dijo la mujer delatando a Mito

-abuela- miro desaprobatoriamente a la mujer

-Cuando Naruto termino su actuación Salí de ahí a la oficina Hokage y ahí estaba Minato- dijo molesta la anciana

-¿oto…san?- naruto miraba tristemente a su padre en busca de la defenza de su padre

-Naruto yo…- el Hokage sabia que la verdad lastimaría a su hijo, afortunadamente la joven de cabellos azulados interfirio

-obaa chan obaachan… ¿por que crees que Minato es Hokage y fue llamado el rayo amarillo de konoha?, es lógico que su velocidad te supero por completo-dijo la pelinegra- abuela aunque te duela Minato es mucho, mucho mas rápido que tu era lógico que llegaría antes, tan solo vio la actuación de naruto y se regreso a la oficina, además de que tuvo que crear varios bushin para organizar esta fiesta, obaa chan sinceramente debes dejar la ponzoña- la pelinegra sabia que se estaba ganando un severo regaño por parte de la kage de su aldea, pero todo valía la pena si veía tranquilo a su querido sobrino

-¡Mito!, hablaremos en casa- dijo la mujer molesta pero después miro su nieto- toma hijo, lo traje para ti- la anciana estiro una caja de regalo

-Gracias obaa chan- el chico lo toma con emoción ven acompáñame a destaparlo-dijo mientras jalaba a su abuela hacia la sala

-voy a servir-dijo Minato-les llamare cuando la mesa este servida- dijo encaminándose a la cocina

-te ayudare- dijo la pelinegra caminando a lado del pelinegro mientras bisabuela y bisnieto desaparecían dejándolos solos

-gracias mito… ya no se cuantas te debo con esta- dijo Minato sonriendo a la pelinegra

-no agradezcas, todo con tal de ver bien a Naruto-respondió la pelinegra con una sincera sonrisa que a Minato le recordaba la de su hermosa esposa difunta-además a mi prima… le hubiera dolido verlos enojados o distanciados este día tan maravilloso

-gracias… Mito

-invite también a jiraiya sensei y a iruka sensei-dijo la pelinegra- se hubiera visto muy raro que solo fuéramos nosotros- dijo la chica mientras servia un plato de ramen

-gracias por preocuparte mito… perdóname- dijo el hokage bajando la mirada

-no vuelvas a lo mismo Minato… lo que paso entre nosotros fue una loca noche consecuencia del veneno que usaron en nosotros- dijo la pelinegra levantando el mentón del rubio- yo siempre supe que amabas a mi prima, eso quedo en el pasado ¿esta bien?, fue en contra de nuestra voluntad, nunca te culpe por eso

-pero… las consecuencias…- el rubio la miraba fijamente a los ojos a lo que la pelinegra solo negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y callando al shinobi con un dedo

-si esa criatura no pudo llegar al mundo… fue por algo Minato… ahora deja todos esos recuerdos feos y tristes que yo no te estoy recriminando, estamos aquí para festejar la graduación de Naruto kun vamos- dijo la chica mientras salía de la cocina con una sonrisa

-gracias…Mito


	3. ¿Te quedaras conmigo?

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, seguiré trabajando mientras ustedes quieran, por cierto, les recomiendo pasen por la historia "ENAMORADA DE UN SENSEI" escrita por weasleyisa no se arrepentirán, también pasen por la de **"shikemari"** de Rose Hatake Nara, que cabe decir que su historia de **"perverso"**me tiene cautivada, pero esta historia solo la recomiendo para mayores de 18 años, cuídense y gracias por leer, no olviden pasar a visitar las historias de estas maravillosas escritoras.

**¿T****e quedaras conmigo?**

-¡Omedeto!- dijo escandaloso el sensei de Minato al entrar a la casa Namikaze- ¿donde esta mi ahijado, que hoy pasa a ser un shinobi mas en defensa de la mas prestigiosa aldea de kono…?- el hombre calla de inmediato al encontrar a la abuela de el chico en la sala con el, la escena no podría ser mas perfecta su adorado ahijado tenia una banda de la aldea de la hoja en la frente el azul de esta combinaba perfectamente con el azul de la chaqueta que le regalara su ultimo cumpleaños, el chiquillo tenia en sus manos una caja llena de shurikens y sellos explosivos, cortesía del mejor armero de la aldea del remolino, el sannin legendario no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en el emblema que el chico llevaba en su hombro, la anciana acariciaba los revoltosos y dorados cabellos de su nieto con una sonrisa, si, definitivamente esa imagen seria perfecta, de no ser por que el sannin conocía a la bruja Que acariciaba a su ahijado

-¡Padrino!- el chico de cabellos dorados salta por encima de la mesa de centro de la sala para llegar a toda velocidad a la entrada de la estancia donde su padrino lo recibe con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola hijo mío…saludo el sannin levantando al chico entre sus manos- señora…- el hombre hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a forma de saludo, frente al niño siempre se trataban con cordialidad pero la realidad era que Jiraiya no soportaba a esa bruja, desde que Minato estaba en busca de conquistar el corazón de Kushina, la madre de Naruto, esa bruja le había hecho la vida de cuadritos a Minato, a tal punto de enviar a una serie de Anbus de su aldea a asesinarle, claro estaba que el ahora Hokage supero por mucho a esos hombres.

-jiraiya ojii chan, no me levantes así, ya no soy un niño- el chico señala su banda- ahora soy todo un shinobi

-oh… disculpe usted, tiene razón- dijo el hombre bajando al chico- pero aunque ahora seas un shinobi para mi siempre serás mi pequeño renacuajo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa el albino

-pero si es el Pervertido de las novelas mediocres- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa llena de sorna

-señora… si me disculpa yo vengo a ver y felicitar a mi ahijado- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie mirando con ira a la mujer

-hasta en eso fallo Minato, no pudo escoger a un padrino mas calificado que tu, que miserable-dijo la mujer molesta

-¿aun herida por que su nieta y mi alumno me eligieron como padrino y no a usted?... ya supérelo, ¿Quién es la mediocre?- dijo el albino mirando con burla a la anciana

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme?, no se te olvide quien soy- la mujer miraba con ira al hombre delante de ella

-no, como olvidar que es usted una…

-Jiraiya sensei, me alegra que llegara- la mujer de cabello negro violáceo salio a la sala a avisar que la cena estaba servida.

-¿tu invitaste a este sujeto Mito?- pregunto la mujer girándose hacia su nieta

-así es obaa chan, este hombre es el padrino de Naruto y el casi padre de Minato, tenia que estar con la familia para festejar la superación de Naruto- dijo seriamente la pelinegra

-si… claro- dijo la mujer molesta saliendo de la sala para dirigirse a la cocina

-no me gusta que peleen padrino- dijo Naruto mirando al sensei de su padre

-lo siento Naruto, te prometo intentar no pelear de nuevo con ella… claro esta, a menos que me saque de mis cabales- dijo el albino con un sonido parecido a un gruñido

-Disculpe a mi abuela Jiraiya, ya sabe como es…- se disculpo la pelinegra apenada por el comportamiento de su abuela

-no te preocupes Mito, conozco a la vieja kage bastante bien, lo que aun no me explico ¿como una vieja tan fea y de corazón amargado tuvo dos nietas tan bellas y con un corazón de oro como lo era kushina y como lo eres tu?

-padrino, no insultes a la abuela, ella también fue muy guapa y es buena

-je…je..je… solo lo es contigo mi niño- dijo la pelinegra con un tic en el ojo- tu forma de ser le recuerda mucho a kushina y a ella misma de joven… pero vamos, hay que ir a cenar… tu papá preparo ramen- dijo la pelinegra mientras los ojos del chico brillaban

-¡RAMEN!- tras decir aquella palabra Naruto salio corriendo hacia el comedor

-¿de nuevo salvando el pellejo de Minato?- pregunto Jiraiya con una sonrisa

-me preocupa Naruto, es todo, es el hijo de mi querida prima y…- la chica fue interrumpida

-y del hombre que has amado toda tu vida, además de que Naruto seria unos dos años menor que tu hijo… si este hubiera nacido

-Jiraiya sempai… por favor… no siga- dijo la mujer bajando la mirada

-Mito, en serio tienes que superar esto, te esta haciendo daño- dijo el hombre tomando el hombro de la chica

-si… lo se, pero obaa sama se encarga de recalcarme mi error todo el tiempo, haciéndome imposible olvidar- dijo la mujer tratando de contener las lágrimas

-sabes que en Konoha serias bienvenida, solo necesitas decirle a Minato que …

-sabes que es la principal razón por la que no me voy de mi aldea, llegaría aquí, cerca de el… no podría aguantar, sería un constante martirio- dijo la pelinegra tristemente

-como quieras, pero estarías cerca de Naruto y te alejarías de los malos tratos de la bruja del remolino

-Oh por favor jiraiya sempai, no sea grosero, no es propio de un caballero como usted-dijo la mujer de cabellera negra violácea-mejor vamos a comer ¿si? Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

-como me gustaría que esa sonrisa fuera real Mito, siempre aparentando pequeña- dijo el hombre acariciando la mejilla de aquella chica

-es mejor mostrar una sonrisa falsa al mundo que las miles de lagrimas que contiene mi corazón- después de eso la chica se dirige camino a la cocina

-Joder, si fuera veinte años mas joven no dudaría en intentar conquistarla, Minato si que es tonto- después de eso el sensei se reúne con los demás integrantes de la familia.

Mientras tanto en sunagakure…

-Señor toda esta saliendo a pedir de boca, la aldea de la hoja esta enterada del acuerdo solicitado y no se ve con intenciones de aceptar- dijo el hombre estando de rodillas frente al pelirrojo Hokage

-comprendo, pero no se confíen, ese idiota es tan cobarde que incluso aceptaría esa proposición con tal de evitar la guerra-dijo el hombre molesto- es por eso que realizaremos esa alianza con la aldea del remolino, nuestros mejores gennin están listos para el encuentro gaara será el arma perfecta para eliminar konoha de una vez por todas

-me parece increíble que la vieja kage de la aldea del remolino se aliara a nosotros, ¿Qué no su bisnieto pertenece a esa aldea?- pregunto uno de los miembros del consejo, como respuesta solo obtuvo un golpe en el escritorio

-esa es la condición, ese mocoso por el apoyo para atacar la aldea de la hoja, una vez destruida la aldea el chico quedara sin hogar y sin padre, por lo tanto la tutela pasa a la familia uzumaki, convirtiendo al muchacho en el heredero de la aldea del remolino…-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cruel-démosle a la vieja la "felicidad" de tener a su amado bisnieto un poco antes de asesinarla, después nos deshacemos del mocoso… quiero que el estúpido Kage de la aldea de la hoja sufra viendo su amada aldea destruida a su hijo secuestrado para después matarlo frente a sus ojos- la mirada de aquel hombre era desquiciada, el consejo entero tenia miedo a aquel hombre

-mi señor aun no comprendo las razones de su odio a konoha y al Kage Minato

-¿estas cuestionándome?- pregúntole kage de cabellos rojos como la sangre

-n…no señor, lo lamento

-claro que lo lamentaras…-el hombre es rodeado por arena

-¡No por favor señor; piedad!-imploraba ese hombre al sentirse asfixiado por la arena mientras esta cada vez lo apretaba mas y mas, los otros consejeros veían con horror como su compañero desaparecía entre la arena del cuarto kazekage

-¡SABAKYU!-a su orden el hombre es aplastado por la arena-¿alguien mas pretende cuestionar mis razones?-pregunto con una mirada fiera, como si esa mirada irradiara las mismas lamas del infierno, el silencio se hizo en la sala-eso pensé, bien, quiero que preparen al equipo de el arma definitiva- dijo el hombre sentándose e su trono

-señor… pretende enviar a su hijo como arma contra konoha- pregunto una de las mujeres del consejo

-ese es solo el monstruo de una cola, es un arma, y si tengo hijos fue solo por un error de calculo, aunque después de todo esos bastardos servirán de algo, encárguense de que sean el punto clave de la misión de ataque contra Konoha, ellos serán la principal representación de suna en los exámenes chunnin de Konoha… es todo por ahora, retírense… tengo que meditar las estrategias de ataque- después de eso el consejo sale de la oficina dejando al kage mirar por el ventanal de su oficina en dirección a una de las aldeas mas antiguas de la historia-hermosa princesa del remolino… el maldito que me alejo de tu corazón, pagara su afrenta…

De regreso a la aldea de la Hoja ya se encontraban cenando, el sensei de la academia de Naruto ya estaba ahí disfrutando el rico sabor del ramen casero

-este ramen esta mucho mejor que el de ichiraku-comento Iruka

-eh…. que no te escuche el viejo sensei, que nos niega la entrada

-rayos… tienes razón Naruto- dijo rascándose la nuca el profesor en forma nerviosa

-yo no le diré nada si pagas la cuenta la próxima vez-dijo el niño con una sonrisa zorruna

-¿Cómo?... eso es alevosía y ventaja- dijo deprimido el sensei mientras todos reían de la escena hasta que el comentario lleno de cizaña interrumpió el momento

-¿permites que mi nieto coma ese tipo de cosas nada nutritivas seguido y además con un empleado Minato?- la anciana miro al sensei de arriba abajo haciendo sentir chinche al joven chunnin

-Iruka es como de la familia, ayuda y estima mucho a Naruto y siempre ah sido un buen ejemplo-recrimino Minato molesto

-ah ya veo… es la imagen paterna que tu no sabes ser- dijo con mas veneno la anciana

-¡ABUELA!-intervino la bella mito

-no quiero que peleen abuelita…- el rubio cambia su expresión de triste a feliz para mirar a su padre-gracias por la comida Papá- dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa

-¿eh?... no fue nada hijo- el Hokage voltea a ver discretamente a la tía del chico dándole una mirada agradecida que la joven capto de inmediato

-toma Naruto, este es mi regalo por haber aprobado- la pelinegra le entrega una caja envuelta con papel brillante con figura de ranitas- espero que te guste

-¿eh?- el chico abre su regalo de inmediato encontrándose con un símbolo de la aldea del remolino

-esta genial tía mito. Dijo el chico colocándose el símbolo en su hombro derecho prendido a su chaqueta

-me da gusto eu. te agrade… a tu madre… también le encantaba- dijo con una mirada ensoñada la mujer recordando a su querida prima

-¿era de… mamá?-pregunto el chico con ilusión

-si… su favorito, estoy segura que le abría encantado que lo tuvieras

-gracias… tía mito- agradeció el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ahora e todas mis misiones sabre que mamá esta a mi lado, hombro con hombro-sonrío el chico mas ampliamente

-no es nada, cuídala mucho- dijo la mujer sonriendo

-misiones?--- de ninguna manera, tu eres el futuro heredero de la aldea del remolino… no puedes arriesgar tu vida en misiones gennin-dijo la abuela alarmada

-Naruto ahora es un Ninja de Konoha y como tal debe presentar sus servicios- dijo Minato mirando molesto a la anciana

-abuelita, yo quiero ganar mi propio reconocimiento por mis capacidades, no por los apellidos que me engendraron- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa para después caer e un silencio incomodo que el sensei de la academia rompió.

-este es mi regalo Naruto- dijo Iruka extendiéndole una caja forrada con papel brillante, con el mismo entusiasmo destapo el regalo topándose con una cartera en forma de rana- ah… me encanta, gracias Mito chan- el chico le abrazo efusivamente, y es que en verdad la cartera en forma de ranita era muy linda.

-bien, es hora de mi regalo-dijo el ermitaño sacando el pergamino que siempre llevaba en la espalda

-espero que no se te ocurra regalarle una de tus novelas viejo fracasado- dijo la anciana con desprecio

-¡abuela por favor!- reprendió su nieta molesta

-ven Naruto… por lo que me contó tu padre, eres un excelente shinobi, bien, hijo, hoy te inscribirás en el contrato con las ranas para poder invocar a estos anfibios que tanto nos han apoyado a lo largo de generaciones, mi abuelo fue el iniciador, después mi padre, yo… y aunque no tengo hijos, siempre eh considerado a tu padre como si lo fuera; el también tiene firmado este contrato, ahora es tu turno- el hombre comenzaba a desenrollar el pergamino cuando la anciana lo detuvo

-de ninguna manera mi bisnieto invocara a esos animales asquerosos y débiles- la mujer se levanto indignada

-¡OBAA CHAN!- volvió a reprender la nieta

-no, de ninguna manera, mi nieto invocara a las sangujuelas del remolino, tradición de la familia uzumaki-dijo la mujer molesta

-obachan, las ranas son mas practicas, las sanguijuelas son buenas en nuestra aldea pero en batalla común lejos de nuestro país, la rana tiene mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir- dijo la mujer cansinamente, sabia que esa era una discusión que la anciana no daría por terminada, las sanguijuelas eran una tradición de línea recta en la familia Uzumaki, solo un integrante por generación odia hacer ese contrato, en el caso de la generación de mito, la elegida para continuar co ese legado fue la madre de Naruto, la hermosa pelirroja de la aldea del remolino, la nieta favorita de la kage, Kushina Uzumaki- todos los elegidos Uzumaki han invocado sanguijuelas y quiero que Naruto sea el heredero de esa tradición de familia, mi único nieto

-obaa chan por dios, tendrás mas nietos-dijo Mito cansada

-¡No!, Naruto es el único hijo de Kushina y no permitiré que eso cambie, ya lo eh dicho, es una tradición- dijo la mujer cada vez mas molesta

-Kushina no fue tu única nieta abuela- reclamo molesta la pelinegra

-¿a no?, y quien me dará un nieto… tu…cuyo vientre fue incapaz de retener al primogénito de mis descendientes y que además fue sembrado por la deshonra?, tu una maldita solterona que vive obsesionada con la vergüenza del pasado que manchaste el nombre de nuestro apellido, tu que te metiste con…- la mujer fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en la mesa

-para empezar anciana, las sangujuelas son tradición de la familia Uzumaki, olvida que el apellido de mi hijo es Namikaze, el invocar a las ranas y sapos… es una tradición de la familia Namikaze así que mi hijo invocara ranas, segunda, no permito que se le insulte a mito en MI casa y mucho menos si estoy aquí para defenderla, lo que paso ya no tiene por que recriminárselo, al caso, entiéndalo, ¡Naruto será un invocador de sapos y punto final-los gritos habían logrado aguar los ojos de Naruto, cosa que la pelinegra no permitía a nadie, ni al padre ni a la abuela

-escúchenme par de estúpidos ególatras, Naruto, será el invocador de lo que a el se le de la gana, si quiere invocar sanguijuelas tendrás que respetarlo Minato, si quiere invocar ranas te callas abuela, Naruto es un ser humano, no una herramienta- la mujer camina hacia su sobrino- escúchame Naruto, tomate tu tiempo para decidir, esta es solo decisión tuya- dijo la mujer abrazando al chico mientras los otros presentes solo guardaban silencio

-gracias… mito nee chan- dijo el chico con una sonrisa aliviada, alguien tomaba en cuenta su opinión al fin- padrino… perdóneme… pero quiero pensar muy bien que invocar, abuela yo te avisare cuando tome mi decisión, por ahora solo quiero comenzar mi camino Ninja y tomar experiencia para saber que es lo mas indicado de tomar…si me disculpan estoy cansado … me voy a mi habitación- sin mas el chico se retira seguido por la triste mirada de Iruka y Jiraiya

-bravo- aplaudía la chica de cabellera negra-le han arruinado la fiesta a Naruto… ¡felicidades!-después de eso la pelinegra sale a buscar a su sobrino dejándolos en un silencio incomodo-Naru chan- dijo la mujer asomando su cabeza a la habitación del chico- estas bien?- pregunto preocupada al ver al chico sentado en su cama ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas ocultando lagrimas-vamos… no te pongas así Naruto… perdónalos por …-la chica es silenciada

-es que.. mañana volveré a estar solo… papá volverá a sus labores, ya no veré a Iruka sensei como antes, mi padrino seguramente volverá a irse en busca de recolección de información y la abuela y tu se Irán de nuevo… dijo llorando aun mas- y cuando vienen… siempre discuten, la abuela no quiere a papá, solo viene a verme y papá siempre esta a la defensiva con ella… no es justo mito chan- dijo abrazando aun mas sus piernas

-lo lamento Naruto…-dijo la mujer abrazando al chiquillo

-Mito nee chan… no quiero quedarme solo otra vez…-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-¿qui… te…? Naruto mírame a los ojos- dijo la chica captando la atención del rubio-dime Naruto chan… te gustaría que viniera a vivir a Konoha contigo- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿eh?... en serio tía mito ¿te quedaras conmigo?- dijo el rubio feliz

-las cosas con tu abuelita van de mal en peor, creo que ya no me soporta, y por salud mental eh estado pensando en irme a vivir a otro lado… konoha… es un lugar agradable, i prima vivió feliz aquí, están tu y Minato… tengo varios amigos aquí… así que…¿Qué te parece?- pregunto la chica acariciando la cabellera dorada de Naruto

-si tía Mito, quédate y te prometo invitarte a comer donde Ichiraku diario

-jajajajaja… tal vez fines de semana, entre semana yo te preparare comida caliente… buscare empleo en el área medica para no salir a misiones, o tal vez en la academia- la mujer sentía el fuerte agarre de Naruto

-gracias… tía mito- el chico se acurruca en la pelinegra para después quedarse dormido

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?...¿ podré soportar estar tanto tiempo cerca de Minato?. Mito le estas dando muchas vueltas al asunto, Minato siempre esta ocupado, a penas y lo veré, ahora lo que importa es Naruto- la chica acomoda a su sobrino en la cama para que pudiera descansar adecuadamente y después sale a encontrarse con el resto, ya solo quedaban su abuela y Minato

-ya era hora- dijo osca la vieja- vámonos Mito- dijo la mujer comenzando a caminar

-abuela… yo me quedo- dijo la mujer decidida

-¿Qué?... no puedes quedarte, en una hora partimos al Remolino, si no te apresuras te dejare- dijo dándole la espalda

-exacto abuela… yo me quedo en Konoha. Dijo la mujer decidida- me quedo a vivir aquí- término

-¿Qué demonios estas hablando?- dijo la mujer llena de ira

-le prometí a Naruto que me quedaría con el, y la palabra Uzumaki siempre se cumple- dijo la mujer llena de valor al enfrentarse a su abuela

-inútil … yo se que no te quedas aquí por Naruto… eres tan simple y estúpida que crees que puedes conquistar a este pusilánime-dijo la mujer llena de ira

-le voy a pedir que se largue de mi casa- intervino Minato- si mito se quiere quedar en Konoha, es bienvenida, las puertas de esta aldea y las de esta casa están abiertas para ella, Mito tendrá un hogar aquí

-Minato…- la mujer no pretendía quedarse en ese hogar, solo en la aldea, pero lo más lejos posible del rubio mayor.

-¿pretendes aprovecharte de ella nuevamente?, ja ya te diste cuenta de que tan estúpida es que lo volverás hacer…- la mujer voltea a ver a su nieta- me das asco… para mi estas muerta, después de que te acepte de nuevo después de la deshonra que me hiciste pasar con el bastardo de este idiota…

-lo que sucedió entre nosotros no fue algo que pudiéramos controlar, hasta cuando lo entenderás Abuela- dijo la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos

-podrás engañarte hasta a ti misma… pero nunca a mi … hasta nunca Mito… olvídate del remolino y de que tienes una abuela- después de eso la mujer sale de la casa Namikaze dejando a los dos ninjas molestos y confundidos

-Mito… en verdad

-espero que no le moleste Hokage sama… pero no quiero dejar a Naruto solito… se que sus obligaciones son muchas, no lo culpo, pero quiero que mi sobrino crezca teniendo un apoyo, Kushina y yo crecimos de la misma manera en la que Naruto esta creciendo, solas, se que a ella no le gustaría ver así a su hijo, además… si mi hijo hubiese nacido…tendría mas o menos la edad de Naruto onegai permítame estar cerca de el Hokage sama, y yo… prometo ser una Ninja leal al servicio de Konoha

-Mito…bienvenida a la aldea oculta entre las hojas… nueva portadora de la voluntad de fuego.

-gracias… Hokage sama- dijo haciendo una reverencia la chica

XD continuara


End file.
